Blair's first potion
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: Blair makes her very first potion. She's soon wanting to know what it does so she pours a little in Soul's drink when he's not looking. (no LEMON)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first Soul Eater fan-fic! I've had this story written in my notebook for sooo long that I wanted to put it on here! Enjoy guys! **

**... **

"Ooh! I'll add some of this and some of that and that too. That looks so pretty! I'm definitely adding that!" Blair was putting anything that looked interesting into her first potion. She didn't know what half the ingredients were! "And now i'm done!" Blair leaned in and smelt the fumes of her potion, she smiled "It smells so pretty!" Blair took out a little bottle and poured some of the potion into the bottle. She threw whatever was left of the potion out the window. "Who will drink this? Ooh! Soul! Then I'll see what it does!" The feline skipped out of witch central (even though she is not a witch) and galloped towards Maka and Soul's apartment.

Soul was watching "The Dark Knight" with Maka. He was at the edge of his seat. This was one of his favorite movies. Maka was hiding under one of the couch pillows. Scared that the Joker might kill her, too. While she was scared out of her mind, Soul was sitting on the other couch. Totally into the movie. "You want to see how I got these scars?" The clown on the television said. "...No..." Maka whispered with scared eyes. She was shaking. Soul was grinning, his eyes wide with anxiety. "Yes!" Soul loved this part of the movie. Where the Joker puts a knife in the woman's mouth. "TURN IT OFF!" Maka screamed and jumped onto Soul with fright. "GAH!" Soul and the couch fell backwards, His eyes were spinning in circles. His mouth was a little open, letting his two front teeth show. Those super sharp teeth. "Sorry!" Maka giggled, poking Soul on the cheek. When the couch flipped, the plug for the TV got pulled so it automatically turned off. "Get off, flat chest" Soul pushed Maka off of him. "That movie wasn't even a horror fi-"

The door burs-ted open. A woman with purple hair and cat ears was standing in the doorway. She had a big smile and was holding grocery bags. "I brought Thai food!" Maka squealed with delight "YAY! Soul, go set up the table." Soul groaned and got up "Woof." He walked over to the kitchen to get plates but there weren't any. "We're out of plates." Maka just remembered that she was supposed to get plates. "I'll be right back" Maka walked over to the door and put on her coat. "Don't eat until I get back." She opened the door and stepped out. The young girl closed the door behind her.

Blair finally got her chance. But what excuse could she use to get him to drink it? Tell him it's her favorite drink? No, that wouldn't work. He probably might think it's liquor. And that's wrong, its milk! Maybe that Black*Star dropped it off? That can't work. She even knew that he would make an annoying entrance by saying "YOUR GOD IS HERE!" or "The man who will surpass god has arrived!". Suddenly, Blair got the perfect idea. "Hey Soul, want a drink?" Perfect! She could put some in his drink. This cannot fail! "no" Soul went back to the couch and played with his belt. Blair stood there... Not knowing what to do. 'How did this not work!?' Blair thought. "You sure? I brought your favorite soda." Blair was going to beg him if he didn't say yes. "You have Captain Fizzies grape flavored soda?" Soul looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Blair's face brightened. "Yes!""Sure, I guess i'll have that..." He was still playing with his belt. 'Yes! Soul wants a drink!' Blair opened the soda can and quietly poured a little of the potion into the opening in the can. 'This is it!' Blair thought to herself 'Time to see what it does!' Blair was getting too excited, she set the drink down on the table and Soul walked over to the drink. He picked the drink up.

'I'm so excited!'

Soul put the drink up to his lips.

'Drink it already!'

Soul took a little sip.

Blair was biting on her nails.

Soul stood there. _Nothing_.

"Aw." Blair looked at the floor with sad eyes. Her ears went down and she pouted.

Soul dropped the can and his eyes rolled back into his head. He collapsed backwards with his eyes closed.

Blair screamed

**... **

**Sorry about the cliffhanger! I'll make the next chapter as soon as possible. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I see you guys liked the story. Well i'm here with a new chapter. Hope you enjoy. P.S. I was writing the story before and fell asleep... yeah.. NVM! ON WITH ZE CHAPTA! **

**... **

Blair looked shocked as she saw Soul's limp body on the floor. "Now i know what it does." Blair transformed into her cat form to get a better look. 'He's breathing.' Blair got on top of Soul. With her kitten paws, she pinched his nose so he couldn't breath through it. Soul's mouth opened a little and he started breathing through there. 'HEART!' Blair laid the side of her head onto his chest. She felt a heart beat. Her head shot up and she bonked herself on the head 'Idiot! If he's breathing than of course his heart is beating.' Blair rolled her eyes and glanced at soul sleeping face. 'AW! He looks so cute when he's slee- NO! Focus Blair!' "I guess it's a sleeping potion." She soon heard Soul's snoring. It was a weird snore. It sounded like a pig choking. 'That is the weirdest snore I have ever heard.' The feline got off of Soul and transformed back into her human form. She looked at his lips,. They didn't look dry at all. 'Does he moisturize his- DAMMIT BLAIR! FOCUS!' Blair was calm for one second then an unpleasant thought popped into her head. 'What happens when Maka's home?!' Blair was pacing back and forth. Sunglasses? NO! He's still snoring. Um... Lay him on his bed? NO! Blair would have to stay in there the whole time! Maka would think that she's stalking him. Eeh! So confusing! Um... Uh... What should she do?!

Blair put Soul on her back. It looked like she was giving him a piggy back ride. 'What do I do?! What do I do?! What do I do?!' Blair paced in circles with Soul on her back. "Erm... Maybe if I pinch him?" Blair said in a whisper. She let go of Soul and, without knowing that she was standing in front of a table, he crashed through the wooden coffee table. He just laid there, looking as if he wasn't even having a dream. "Eep! He should've woken up!" Now Blair was shaking him vigorously. "SOUL! WAKE UP! THERE'S BACON ON THE TABLE! I MADE WAFFLES! I'M GOING TO KISS YOU!" They weren't working. "I"LL BITE YOU!" Before Blair could bite Soul;, The door was being unlocked. "Aah!" Blair grabbed Soul and ran to his room, threw him onto his bed, and placed a blanket over him.

"Blair?" Maka walked in with a grocery bag "Soul?" Blair quickly walked up to Maka "Hi Maka! Need help? Soul's in his room! He's ok! I mean, why wouldn't he!?" Blair talked quickly and nervously giggled at the end. Maka gave her a confused look "Ok? Well, get him in here to eat-""HE CAN'T! I mean" Blair clapped her hands together "He's asleep! And I couldn't wake him up. Soul's probably just tired. You should let him rest." Blair was actually begging Maka. When the hell did she ever do that?! "Well I'll go wake him up." Maka walked towards Soul's door when Blair suddenly jumped in front of her and spread her arms out "Maka! Let him rest! He's really tired! Please!" Maka rolled her eyes and walked past Blair to enter Soul's room.

Maka saw a sleeping Soul. "idiot" Maka grabbed Soul's text book and "MAKA CHOPPED" him. He still didn't wake up. Blair was in the doorway, freaking out. 'Oh god! She's going to find out!' Blair was screaming on the inside. 'What did I do to my little scythey boy!?' Maka grabbed a small chunk of the blanket that wasn't over soul, but under, and flipped it up. "Wham!" Soul hit the floor. Still nothing. Maka got worried. She walked over to his limp body. Maka grabbed the front of the collar of his shirt and pulled him up in a sitting position. His head drooped down, while drooling. 'Gross!' Maka thought as she used her fingers to open one of his crimson eyes. He still was asleep. 'Damn' Blair thought. She was going to go to jail. She just knew it.

Maka let go of Soul's shirt and let him slam back into the floor. "Blair" Maka stood up and glanced at the feline. She spoke with a stern voice. "What did you do to Soul? And why isn't he waking up?" Blair stared at Maka with wide scared eyes.

'Shit'

**... **

**Finally! Time to do the truth and dare. Crap! wish me luck guys. I may not survive this story. *cries and falls out of chair* I NEED A PARTNER FOR THIS SHIT! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm back! I got so many dares! and some truths for Fairy Tail. One was very inappropriate. I don't like those. Please. No LEMON dares. Those are just gross. So guys! What's up?! I just poked me eye today with my eye liner. DAMN IT BURNS! AHHH! Ok. On with Blair! **

**... **

"Blair?" Maka's right eyebrow raised "What are you not telling me?" Blair sighed and looked at the ground. She took out the little bottle that Contained the potion. "I put this in Soul's drink." Why did you do that?" Maka asked. "I wanted to see what it did!" Her hands flew when she was talking, the bottle flew out of her hands and crashed into the wall. Both of the girls heads turned toward the sizzling sound. The wall started smoking and dissolving. Now there was a baseball sized hole in the wall. "YOU PUT THAT IN SOUL?!" Maka screamed and rushed to Soul. "Look at the bright side, you can take advantage of him!" Blair tried to make the situation positive. Wasn't working that well. Maka gave Blair an annoyed glare. "My partner is unconscious on the floor! How long does this thing last?!" Maka was hugging Soul. Forcing his face to be on her shoulder. At least he was drooling on her shoulder. PAYBACK!

Blair shrugged. She just realized that. 'How long will it take for the effects to wear off?' Blair thought. "I'd have to take him to Medusa. I think she-" "WHAT?! TAKE HIM TO HER?! She might brain wash him or make him go crazy!" Maka was unintentionally shaking Soul while talking. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO THAN!" Blair stood on her tippy-toes while yelling at Maka. Clenching her fists into fists.

There was a knock at the door. "Oh god! Hide Soul!" Maka ran out and fixed her hair. She opened the door "Sup?" What the hell?! Sup?! Who says sup?! Guilty people! Black*Star smiled big "YOUR GOD IS HERE! NO NEED TO FEAR!" Blair picked up Soul as if he was a newborn. 'Where do I put him?! Oh god. Mot this again!' Blair put him on his chair and moved his head to lay on the desk. "There! Now it looks like he passed out after reading a textbook." Soul moaned softly. 'SHUT UP!' Blair paced back and forth, again. Umm... She looked at Soul and found a tie. She suddenly forgot that she needed to hide him. The feline placed her hand under his chin, and lifted his head up. She wrapped the tie horizontally around his head, like it was made for a hippie. "hmm" Blair looked around the room for any other "accessories" . "Ooh!" Blair picked up Soul's sunglasses. She placed them on top of his head. "Umm... Oh!" The feline picked up his "Domo" hat (baseball cap type) and put it on a side angle. Before she put on the hat, she took of his sunglasses and put them on his eyes.

Tsubaki sighed when Black*Star invited himself ion. "Sorry Maka" Tsubake smiled sheepishly. "It's ok. Just don't bother-" Maka was cut off by the sound of Black*Star slamming his fists onto Soul's door. "SOUL! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! SOUL!" Black*Star lifted his leg so he could kick down the door but a dictionary nailed him in the head before he could. "Oh dear" Tsubaki placed a hand over her mouth. "I said to not to bother Soul!" Maka angrily told Black*Star 'Idiot'. Black*Star sat up and looked at Maka "Why? Is something wrong?"

Blair picked up Soul and slung him over her shoulder. "Let's go shopping!" Blair slammed the door open. Poor Black*Star. He was right in front of the door. He was impaled by the door and slammed into the wall. 'Oh god!' Blair just remembered that she was supposed to hide Soul. "Is that Soul?" Tsubaki asked. Looking at the white haired male with a tie wrapped around his head, sunglasses on, and a side ways slanted Domo hat. "Soul?" Black*Star stared at his unconscious friend while spread out on the wall. He fall off the wall as if someone was peeling him off. A Black*Star sized mark was left on the wall.

Maka and and Blair looked at each other.

'Damn'

**... **

**GUYS! Im so addicted to the ready set! They are awesome! I love the song "Hollywood dream" and "Give me your hand" and "Love like woe" and "Young forever" AND A LOT MORE! I ALSO CAN'T STOP SINGING "MOONSHINE" AND "RADIOACTIVE" AND "TOO CLOSE" DAMMIT! THEY ARE SO AWESOME! OH GOD! Jordan is so cute! He makes the ready set awesome! He has such awesome hair! Do me a favor and look up those songs up top. For me! If you don't. I won't post a new chapter. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry! About grammer! and... stuff! And terribly sorry about not writing the chapter! GAH! My dog is now watching! Its weird... She has freckles and I have no idea what breed she is. She's part chihuahua but my uncle does not know what other breed shes mixed with. I think king charles. So she's a king huahua! OKAY! STORY! **

**... **

Maka smiled nervously. 'What do I say?' "Ummm... So-". "Soul was running around the house and fell" Blair cut Maka off "Hard". "Was there blood?" Black*Star was suddenly interested. Blair secretly took her claw and scratched his cheek "Yeah... He got some cuts on his cheek" Blair took Soul off her shoulder and pushed him into Maka. She then pushed Black*Star and Tsubaki out the front front door. "Ok! Bye!" The feline slammed the door right in their faces and sighed with relief.

Black*Star turned to face Tsubaki "Who cares about them. Let's go" But secretly, he wanted to know more about what happened to Soul. He loves violence and blood and accidental hurty stuff./ Yes I said it. Hurty stuff. The two stars soon left. Then silence was in the halls.

Maka held onto Soul ion a hugging position "So what now? How do we get this to wear off?". Blair smiled "We should just wait and see if it's temporary!". Maka got very mad. Anger running through her veins "NO! We are going to go get him checked out by someone we can trust." Blair just nodded and looked through her contacts in a notebook. Maka was confused. Blair has a lot of contacts. Does she have their addresses? Maka was deep into thought that she let go of Soul and didn't realize. "Okay Maka! We can go to Medusa, Arachne, Angela, Mizune, Eruka, or Free" Blair let Maka look at the contacts. She took out a pen and crossed off Arachne and Medusa "We will go to all of them but Medusa and Arachne. First we will go to Angela" Maka then saw Soul at her feet and picked him up again. 'Damn he's heavy' Maka alost feel back but Blair picked up Soul and put him in a weird position. As if Blair was the Groom and he was the Bride. "Let's go Maka!"

_First witch: Angela _

Maka and Blair finally made it to Angela's castle. It was full of Dust and it looked like it was wrecked. "Huh?" Maka turned her head and saw a yellow and blak castle with gray details. "How pretty!" Blair stared at the tower. It reminded her of honey. And honey reminded her of Soul. Blair snuggled Soul "My wittle Honey bear!" Maka just rolled her eyes. Why would a five year old live like this. It looks more for Medusa. That crazy hag. Though, Medusa was beautiful. THAT'S NOT THE POINT! The castle wasn't fit for a kid. Blair and Maka heard footsteps and glanced over to see a tall man. He had long Gray hair and brown eyes. He was wearing green jeans. A moss green that was dull and lifeless. The swordsman had a bundle filled with swords. "You don't belong here" He said.

Blair looked at them man 'Ew he's old!' Blair hated old men. Then she looked at Maka. They knew who he was. One of the greatest swordsman in the world...

...Mifune...

**... **

**Hope you guy's enjoyed! Bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

**HI GUYS! IM HERE TO BRING ANOTHER CHAPTER! I made my FMA story so read that if you like the show. PRETTY PLEASE? Ok. I would like to read your stories. ask me and I'll read them of course! OKAY! ON WITH ZE STORY! **

**... **

Blair looked at Mifune. He was somewhat intimidating. _He looks sad. _Wow Blair. Your getting of track again. "We're here for help. Not to fight" Maka finally spoke. It was like an hour of silence. And that's so cliche. 'We're not here to fight you!' Oh god Maka. You copying that movie we watched two days ago. "That's what they all say" Mifune was in the same position. His face still in the same expression. Emotionless. _What's up with this guy? _Blair snuggled Soul to show Mifune that he was sick. "Our friend is sick" Maka was shaking. She gets scared so easily. Without Soul, she's afraid of her own shadow. "Oh, don't you mean that your more~ than friends?" Blair smirked and cradled Soul. "Sh... Shut up!" Maka's face got flushed. Her cheeks were red like roses. "How did he get sick?" Mifune pointed the tip of his blade at Maka. And in response, she teared up and her knees buckled. "That idiot poisoned him" The little meister pointed at Blair. Blair's eyes widened and her ears dropped down. She slowly turned her head towards Maka with a death stare on her face "I told you that I didn't poison him!" Blair was going to scratch Maka but she was still holding Soul like he was an infant. He was so not a little baby. His legs were hanging and so was his right arm. His head was leaning back on her arm so it looked like he was dead. But, he was still breathing.

Mifune put his sword back as the two females were bickering. Then he spoke to make them both go utterly silent "I'm sorry about your friend, but Angela's magic won't be of any use to you". Blair was angry, tired, and her hair was a mess. "Listen here, Mr. Smelly Swordsman guy. I'm tired, I've been walking for hours to get here and I need a bath! So you better cure him or I might just kill you!" Steam was coming out of Blair's cute nose. Maka smiled nervously and pushed Blair "Sorry Mr. Hehe. We'll just be going now" Maka was still pushing Bl;air because the feline was being a brat and wasn't walking.

* * *

Maka slammed the door behind them "Blair! What are we supposed to do now?!" Maka was hyperventilating and pacing back and forth. "Don't worry Maka! We still have more people to go to! Next on the list is..." Blair skimmed the list while Soul was on her lap " Eruka!". Maka thought for a moment "Didn't she help Medusa?". Blair smiled brighty "Yeah, but without Medusa... She's powerless!" Maka was ecstatic! There was a chance for her weapon to wake up! YAY! Wait... It's night time already. Damn. "Blair, let's rest and then go". Blair had a devious smile on "Okay. I'll just stay with Soul" The feline stroked his white shiny hair. _Oh hell no! _Maka took Soul and dragged him into her room. It was just that simple. The meister put him on her bed and she laid down right next to him _Oh Soul? Wait a minute! _Maka saw a tag on Soul's shirt. It was right on the choker of the shirt. She had a little of OCD issues. So Maka but her hands on Soul's neck and tried pulling the tag off. _Why is this tag so strong?! _Blair suddenly barged in "Hey Maka. Just wanted to say-" Blair looked down and saw Maka's hands on Soul's neck. The room was silent and still for a minute. All that was heard was the movement of the seconds hand on the clock, "Maka" Blair stayed still "STOP CHOKING SOUL!" Blair kicked Maka off of Soul and Blair layed next to Soul "There, there. Blair's here" She nibbled on his ear. Soul moaned and shifted his body to the side "STOP FLIRTING WITH SOUL!" Maka then kicked Blair off of the bed. Trying to not hurt Soul. Blair got up and crossed her arms "No time for this! We need to rest. Good night Maka. Don't strangle him!" Blair slammed Maka's bedroom door behind her. _I am tired. _Maka then sweat dropped. _How am I supposed to sleep with an unconscious guy in my bed? _Easy. Push him off. And that's exactly what she did.

"Good night Soul"

**... **

**HELLO! GOSH! GOT TWO MORE STORIES TO WRITE CHAPTERS FOR! AHHH! HELP ME! :p**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI GUYS! GUESS WHAT?! IM ON LUPINAR! My names are Stuffster and Stuffy Puffy! I'm so happy! Go on Lupinar and see if im on. I'll be glad to talk to you all! Okay,Okay. You probably want me to shut up now and get on with the story. So I will... **

**... **

Maka awoke to the sound of pecking at her window. She sat up, stretching out her arms. The meister then slapped her cheeks very lightly to wake herself up more. Maka turned her head toward the noise of the pecking. There was a little bird, pecking at the glass. _Aw... _Maka fell in love. The bird was so adorable. Suddenly a black bat quickly landed on it and carried it away with its claw feet. Maka had a freaked out face. She had tears forming in her eyes. "BIRDIE!" She started to cry then stopped and shrugged. _Oh well... _

Maka was about to take off her shirt until she saw white hair. She remembered that he was in here the whole night. How is she supposed to get changed if he's in here?! "Ummm... Where should he go?" Maka was in deep thought until she found the right place... Her closet. _PERFECT! _Maka dragged Soul and picked him up. "Guh... Why does he have to be so heavy?" Maka then heard a males voice. "It's not me, Maka. Your a stick" It wasn't Blair's voice... And no one else was in her room... "SOUL!" Maka dropped Soul and he fell hard on the ground. "Dammit Maka. Stop dropping me" Huh? He wasn't moving. That's weird. And his eyes were halfway open. Ohhhh... The potion wears off over time. But how long will it take for his whole body to regain consciousness? No time to wait. Maka needed to get the potion out of his system quick. "Oh, I see you cant move" Maka kneeled down next to Soul. "Yeah, I heard everything though. And felt everything too. Damn Blair" Soul was talking while his face was against the carpet so it was a little muffled.

Then Maka evily grinned "Should I go tell Blair that your awake?" Maka was about to burst out laughing. She knew what would happen if Blair came in and saw Soul talking. She'd go ballistic. "No! I'll pretend I'm sleeping or better yet, give me more of that soda. Come on. Anything but that! It's not cool when Blair does... Myeh." "Myeh?" Maka didn't know what 'Myeh' meant. Was it slang for some drug or cancer? "I don't like saying it. Now for the good of my life, go knock me out so it seems I never woke up and we can all be happy again and not have Blair smushing me into her chest area... For the sake of our country"

"Oh alright. I'm not going to knock you out. You have to pretend to be asleep. Ok?" Soul nodded very fast. He so understood. "Maka? Who are you talking to?" Blair was knocking on Maka's bedroom door. "No one" Soul said instead of Maka. _SHIT! I TALKED! _"Maka, who's that?" Blair stopped knocking. "The tooth fairy" Soul talked in his highest voice ever. It was pretty high. Maka went over to him and slapped him across the face. She p;ut a finger over here mouth and tied a bandana across his head so it would cover his eyes. "Come in" Maka unlocked the door. The feline walked in and saw Soul with a bandanna over his eyes. She pointed at him. "Maka. Why does he have a bandanna on his eyes?" Maka blushed "I need to get dressed and I feel more comfortable with something over his eyes so it doesn't feel like he's watching me" _  
_

Soul grinned when he heard that. For holy Shinigami, if Blair wasn't in the room right now, she would've beaten the living crap out of him. Why was he grining? Men... Well, Boys... "Oh. Ok Maka. I believe its my turn to watch Soul"...

_'My turn to watch Soul' Oh mo. Maka, You better not let that monster take me. _Soul frowned and Blair saw it. "He must be having a bad dream. HOW ADORABLE!" _Yeah, I'm living it crazy cat lady. _Blair picked up Soul, bridal style, and went to the living room. "So Soul, did you have a nice sleep?" No answer. Yep, Soul was playing it cool. Hold on. When he's all fixed up, how will Blair react. He might as well get this over with. "Yeah..." There. He did it. Good job, Soul.

Blair giggled. "Oh Soul. Talking in your sleep. Your just so cute!" _Dammit! She didn't buy it. Great. How do I get out of this one?_ Hmmm... While Sou was thinking, Maka came out of her room. "Ok Blair. Time to go to Eruka. I have the plan all set out. I'll carry Soul and we'll be on lower ground while you, Blair, will be flying. I need you to see if there's anything that looks like traps along the way" Damn. She's good. She's too good. No wonder Maka annoys Soul so much. She plans it all... "Okay Maka!" Blair carried Soul out of the apartment...

* * *

Maka was dragging Soul. "Soul, you need to lay off those fat cakes" He's just so heavy. Is it muscles? Should she go check? "But they're too good. Wait, shouldn't we e quiet? What if Blair hears us?" Soul was an idiot. Maka sent Blair up for sky patrol so they could talk. _Baka._ "Don't worry. It's ok" Wow... This place is too far. They already walked the distance of 30 miles. Why is this place so damn far? "Soul, carry me" Maka let go of Soul and fell backwards... Onto Soul. "Maka, get your fat ass off of me..." What did he just say? 'Fat ass'? "Soul..." Oh no... He did it. He got the monster mad. Maka shook Soul by his neck vigorously "YOU IDIOT!"

**... **

**HI GUYS! I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR TWO DAYS! SORRY! :D I'M SO MEAN TO YOU GUYS! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello to you all. I'm happy to see that your enjoying... Maka beating up Soul. So, I guess he'll have to suffer his consequence. OH BOY! fun. **

**Soul: Woah. Woah. Woah. Why do I have to suffer through this whole story? **

**Stuffster: *tail swishes back and forth* Because, it's fun. And. *maniacally laughs while rubbing hands together* You'll see what happens later in the story with PATTY! (no lemon! like I said. There are no lemons in this story) We;ll, LETS START MAKA'S REVENGE. **

**... **

"SOUL!" Maka was strangling Soul. Her pigtails rising up as if they were antenna's. "TAKE THAT BACK!". "I WOULD IF YOU STOPPED CHOKING ME!" Worst of it all. Soul couldn't pry Maka's hands off of his neck. _Get you hands off my damn neck. _Oh, this aws useless. "I HAT YOU, SOUL!" She began to Maka Chop him over and over again. "Yeah, well I hate you two. DIE!" Maka stopped chopping him and stared at him with sad eyes. "Die?! How could you say that?".

"Your the one who probably poisoned me-" Blair came down and saw her little scythey boy talking. She squealed with joy and started to run his way so she could squeeze the life out of him. His eyes were wide because she was running towards him. Suddenly, Soul hid behind Maka. He can move? YES! Wait. Maka knew that there was something fishy going on.

"Hide me Maka. I can't deal with her. She scares me." OH DEAR GOD! HE'S ACTING LIKE CRONA! wait a minute. "Blair. Did you test this on Crona too?" Blair looked down. "I might have put some i his drink too because he was in the neighborhood and he didn't see me come in... Im sorry."

Maka stood there. All pale with a shaking Soul at her feet. "It won't last that long for Crona because his mother is a Witch and he has black blood... But... That doesn't go for Soul. tee hee hee?" OH GOD BLAIR! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! You really messed up this time.

Soul was still shaking and hiding behind Maka. Looking over her shoulder to look at Blair. "She's part cat... I can't deal with that, Maka... She scares me..." Poor Soul? Poor Maka! She's stuck with a shy, timid, scared teenager who used to think he was so "cool" but is now afraid of a lamp post!

"Blair... Let's go see Eruka..." Blair just nodded. Maka had to drag Soul 'cause he was too scared of being around that "cat lady". PFFT! Such a child. Like Crona...

* * *

_Eruka's castle _

Soul was starring at the tall building and shaking. It's too pointy at the top. What if he get's thrown and lands right on the point? It's too scary. "M-Maka. I think i'm cured. Let's g-go." Soul was about to run but Maka grabbed the back of the collar of his shirt and dragged him inside.

_What a wuss. I need to get the old Soul back. This new Soul is creeping me out. I wonder how Crona is? Oh yeah, he can't change... _Maka and Blair walked through the dark hallways. Smelling mold and mildew. "EEP!" Soul did a small scream when he saw a spider. He looked around if he could find a corner. _I just want to stay in Mr. Corner... _

Maka was still dragging Soul by the back of his shirt. How will he be after they see Eruka? While Maka was in deep thought, they all heard footsteps. A girl with blue hair walked out of the shadows and stared at them. Her hat moved around a little. "rib-it" The girl did a rib-it. "Why have you come to my castle?"

Soul saw her rib-it and had a terrified expression on his face. "Maka, the girl just did a rib-it. I don't know how to deal with that. I wanna go home..." He was making those scared noises that Crona usually makes. Oh they are not leaving until they find out what's wrong with Soul and what his symptoms are. "We-" Maka was then cut off by Blair. When will she ever be able to speak?

Blair picked up Soul and squeezed him. His head in a weird place. "I poisoned Soul with a potion and I know you can help and if you don't, I'll make sure that you won't ever be able to wake up again..." Damn... Blair sounded scary. AWESOME!

Soul was struggling. _I can't deal with this... Why is everything so scary? Why is this woman snuggling me and squeezing me? _Soul still kept struggling but couldn't get Blair to loosen her grip. He was running out of oxygen...

Eruka was frightened. She gulped and rib-it. "I-I'll see what I can do, B-Blair..." Eruka signaled for them to follow her. The halls got smaller and smaller as they walked through them. Before they could run out of room, Eruka opened a door. It had a little lab in there. There were stitches on some of the appliances. "Did you steal from Professor Stein?" Maka asked.

Eruka just glanced at her and nodded "He doesn't need it all." That was true but she stole from Stein? How did he not dissect her already? When Black*Star tried to steal the test answers from Stein's house, he was almost killed by the greatest meister who ever graduated from the DWMA.

Soul then remembered about Stein and remembered the screw that was in his head. And stitches all around his body. Oh, that frightened him the most. The stitches! No, the screw. No, the stitches. Oh, Soul couldn't deal with all of this pressure.

Maka sat Soul on the table. He kept on shaking, his eyes wide with fear. _How should I comfort him? He'll be embarrassed if I try. Who cares. I'll be able to help Soul, at least. _Maka hugged Soul, making the side of his head lean onto her chest. She whispered words to him and he calmed down. Without knowing, Eruka stuck a needle into his arm and took a sample of his blood. Soul was about to scream but Maka kept a firm grip on him and kept whispering words of serenity to him. Which calmed him. Because Soul ids her partner, she is able to use her voice to change the emotions in his soul. "Everything is okay" Maka whispered...

"I'm here. I'll always be here."

**... **

**OH I LOVED THE ENDING! SO CUTE AND FLUFFY! Hope you enjoyed it... THANKS FOR READING! **

**Soul: Well I didn't like it. HOW DARE YOU USE MAKA TO TOY WITH MY EMOTIONS! **

**Maka: *whispers something into his ear* **

**Soul: *passes out* **

**Stuffster: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! She can also make you feel things! LIKE TIREDNESS! *high fives Maka* **


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO! OH MY GOD! Thanks for the reviews of "A Day in the Life". It made me so happy and I'm so glad you enjoyed the ending. It just warms my heart. **

**Soul: Yeah? Well, I thought it sucked. **

**Stuffster: Maka, will you please do the honors? **

**Maka: Gladly... MAAAAKAAAAA. CHOP! **

**Soul: AHHH! SHIT! **

**Stuffster: Story time! **

**... **

****Soul was sitting in the corner while watching everyone. He kept rocking back and forth and hugging a pillow.

"Soul, Get out of the- WHERE DID YOU GET A PILLOW?!" Maka was super surprised but Soul didn't answer.

* * *

Eruka got the data from the blood and faced Maka. Though, Maka was super annoyed. Why wouldn't she be. She now has a crying Soul and a seducer Blair. That's what makes everything bad. "Ummm..." Blair grabbed Eruka by the neck. "Is it temporary? What are the effects? Is he going to stay this way? Can you make him stay this way?" Maka's jaw dropped. "We're not making him like this forever!"

Eruka sweat dropped. "Erm... Can you put me down? Rib-it." Blair did as she was told. Eruka regained her breath and stood up straight. She cleared her throat and fixed her hat. "The effects are temporary and it will take about 5 days to clear up. Blair used a certain ingredient that swaps his emotions with people he's close to. Since he see's Crona everyday... He turned into a Crona. Each emotion will last about... Hmmm... 5 hours or longer."

Maka's jaw dropped even more and she glanced at Soul. Little pathetic Soul who's rocking back and forth with his face shoved into the pillow. Where did he even get the pillow? You know what? That doesn't matter. "Let's go... Sorry to disturb you" Maka giggled and started walking with everyone while having Soul leaning to close into her back. His eyes went everywhere and they were wide with fear. He was squeezing Maka's hand too tight and it was beginning to get cold.

"M-Maka. A-Are we leaving?" Soul asked while he was cowering behind her. "Yes Soul. We're going home. " Blair hugged Soul while walking "Don't be scared, mt little scythey boy. Blair's here" Soul started whimpering and trying to get Blair to stop hugging him. Not as different as the old Soul but still...

* * *

They all arived at their apartment. Let's see. Maka went to her room and counted as many hours Soul has been acting like Crona. _Hmmm.. 4 hours ago he started acting like Crona so that means he has one more hour left. Oh dear. _Maka was praying that no one would visit them but when she walked out of her room. She saw the whole gang. They all were asking Soul questions and Black*Star kept on poking him.

Soul was holding his knees into his chest. He was looking for Maka while still sitting on the couch. "Soul, stop acting like such a baby. You havn't said how great I was" Black*Star pointed to himself and Liz rolled her eyes "He never did that."

Maka slammed her bedroom door shut and everyone looked at her. "MAKA!" They all screamed and ran over to her. "Why is Soul acting so different?""Why is he acting like Crona?""Why is he crying?" So many questions. Maka just sighed. She had to tell them. They cared about Soul.

"Soul has drank a potion that first made him limp for 2 days and now he'll act like each and every one of you for 5 hours straight. He's been acting like Crona for 4 hours so he has another hour left. I don't know who he'll act like next" Everyone stared at her with blank faces.

They stared at her and then laughed. Did they not believe her? "Good one Maka. Soul's probably playing a joke on you." Maka god really mad at Black*Star. "I'll show you then, if you don't believe me" Maka walked over to Soul and stared at him. She Maka Chopped him across the face so he slammed into the wall.

Soul started to cry and shake "I'm sorry, Maka. I'm sorry. Please don't hit me again. I never meant to bother you. Please don't hit me again." h my god... Soul was apologizing? TO MAKA? That made everyone believe her. "I can't wait who he acts like next!" Black*Star sat next to Soul and shook him vigorously "SOUL! GET ME A SANDWICH OR I'LL HAVE MAKA CHOP YOU AGAIN!" Oh god. He was scaring the crap out of Soul. Soul jumped up and ran behind Maka and started hiding behind her. "Maka. Black*Star is yelling at me. I can't deal with him yelling at me." Soul started to whimper again...

Maka got too over protective of Soul "BLACK*STAR!" Maka MAKA CHOPPED Black*Star about 4 times in a row. He was screaming like a girl while having a book collide with his face.

After, Maka went over to Soul and hugged him. Liz thought he was adorable this way so she also hugged him. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BLACK*STAR GOT HIT WITH A BOOK!" Patty was bursting with laughter on the floor. She started kicking her feet and holding her stomach.

Soul was being hugged by two blonds. A tall dirty blonde and a small, flat chested blonde. He was terrified of everything. He couldn't deal with Patty's laughing or Black*Star's yelling. He couldn't deal with Kid's rearrangement and Tsubaki's pony tail because it had a chain at the end. He couldn't deal with the two blondes hugging him. Everything was all two scary. For about half an hour Soul was still being hugged.

Soul suddenly felt different. He felt more calm and serine. Soul just sighed and stared at Tsubaki while she was cleaning Black*Star's blood off of his face. His eyes weren't as wide now but halfway open. Maka also noticed. But let's narrow it down.

In Maka's head, she drew a graph. _Okay. Let's take away the people who aren't calm. That would be Kid, Patty, and Black*Star. So that leaves us with Tsubaki, Liz, and myself. Now let's take away the people who usually don't have a calm expression. That would be Liz and I. Oh god. He's turned into Tsubaki! _Maka felt a hand wrap around her. Soul was hugging Liz and Maka. This is definitely Tsubaki. She loves hugs and making people feel better. But she's a girl. And he's a guy. Does that mean he's going to act Gay?

Nope. He's turned into the guy version of Tsubaki. Soul stopped hugging the girls and walked over to the couch. He sat down and closed his eyes. _Of course. The guy Tsubaki would be so serine that he would sleep. Figures. _Maka and Liz stared at Soul. "So... Who is he now?" Liz was certainly confused. Was it her? No, it couldn't be her. Liz wouldn't sleep. Maka just smiled "The guy version of Tsubaki"

Tsubaki heard it. Soul was her? But in guy form? NO. This can't be. If she was a guy, she certainly wouldn't sleep. Would she. No. She'll make sure that never happens. Tsubaki ran over to Soul and shook him back and forth. "There's no way that I would sleep if I was a guy. There's just no way I would do that!" Soul awoke and was talking as if he was on a massaging chair. The mode where it shakes your really fast. "Whyyy arreee yoooouuuu shaaaaa-aking mee-eee?" He even sounded more calm... Oh dear. There is no way. Can't Maka just make time fast forward? No. Definitely not. "Maka. Please call us when Soul acts different. Okay?" Tsubaki smiled and giggled. She and Black*Star walked out.

"So Soul. Wanna play that new game I bought?" Maka asked. She needed Soul awake so time would go faster. He just sighed "Sure, Maka." Patty jumped onto Soul. "Ooh! Soul! verse me! I wanna play! pretty pretty please?!" Soul just smiled and nodded.

Maka definitely hated this Soul. _What the hell?! Soul doesn't act like this! This is just too weird. The Crona thing was kinda cute but this... This is just too weird... _

Soul set up the WII and put in Just Dance 4. "Let's get this started!" Patty jumped up and down. Soul silently walked away and gave Liz his WII control. She then went up and payed.

Maka sighed. Thank god. Maka didn't want to see him play just dance 4. She saw Soul walk into his room and close the door. Well... An hour passed already. I guess having him sleep for four hours would be ok. Having him awake wouldn't be that good of an idea.

**... **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT GUYS! Sorry if there are some spelling errors. I tried to fix as many as I could find. Well... BYE! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay. I had too make a second chapter! I'M JUST LOVING THIS SOOO MUCH! I LOVE THESE TYPE OF STORIES. ENJOY! **

**... **

Its been 5 hours since Soul turned into Tsubaki. Who will he act like now? Everyone was sitting on the couch. Tsubaki and Black*Star returned. All were starring at Soul's bedroom door.

This it... Who will he act like next. The pounding of the rain wasn't helping either. "When will he come out?" Liz asked. Scared that it might be her this time. "Soon" Maka's palms were sweaty. She tugging at the trim of her skirt. CRASH! Everyone heard glass brake in Soul's room. "Soul!" Maka ran into Soul's room and saw rearranging everything. She herd the real Soul for a second. Only in a whisper with fear in his eyes "Help..." Poor Soul. HE'S TURNED INTO KID! "NO! This isn't right. Why is everything so different?! There should be two alarm clocks! and my hair!" Soul ran out of his room and into the bathroom. Everyone peered in and saw Soul fixing his hair.

"GAH! It looks terrible." Soul messed it up again and saw no symmetry. "NO, NO, NO, NO!" Soul ran out of the bathroom and into his room again. He went and attacked the closet while looking for a shirt with symmetry. "Finally. Someone who understands me" Kid crossed his arms. "Kid. go help Soul. He's not used to... His clothes being symmetrical.

Kid sighed and went into Soul's room. He screamed "THIS ROOM IS NOT SYMMETRICAL AT ALL!" Soul nodded "I KNOW RIGHT!" Soul kept looking through his closet and saw a plain black shirt so he took off the one he was wearing now and put on the black one. He looked goth. Black headband, Black turtle neck, Black jeans. And black socks. His white hair and red eyes didn't help.

Everyone stared at Soul and Kid as they were reorganizing his room. Kid looked at Soul and smiled "YOU LOOK AMAZING!" Soul smiled really big so his shark teeth showed "I KNOW RIGHT!" Kid and Soul were almost done but Liza dragged Kid out of the room and Patty dragged Soul out of the room by his feet.

Maka stared at Soul. "Well... Nice look." Soul grinned and saw something. Soul saw that Maka's pig tails were different. One was higher than the other. Soul walked over to Maka and was practically pulling her hair. "Your hair needs to be fixed. It doesn't matter if I pull some hair out, as long as you look symmetrical than it's okay." Maka was pushing Soul away from her but Soul kept on trying to do her pig tail. He finally got one ribbon out of her hair. Time for the next one. "Really Maka. You sicken me. Who does your hair? They're terrible"

Maka got out a book. "I do my own hair Soul". Soul nodded and finally got the other ribbon out. Maka had him in a position where it looked like she was giving him a piggy back ride. "Almost done." Kid ran over and did one pig tail while Soul did the other. "SOUL! GET OFF OF ME!" Maka was trying to get Soul off of her back, but she couldn't.

Soul finally finished her pig tails. "Finally" He then noticed that her bangs were not the same on both sides. His right eye twitched while starring at her and realizing the whole place wasn't symmetrical. How does Kid handle this?! Soul collapsed and started shaking "I'm terrible. I shouldn't be allowed to live. I can't be defeated by hair. It's un-natural!" Liz and Patty knew how to handle this. Black*Star pointed at Soul and laughed his ass off. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !" Liz kneeled down next to Soul "It's okay Soul. Your hair isn't bad. There's nothing bad about your hair. It was just meant to-" Soul jumped up and dashed towards the bathroom. "be" Liz finally finished her sentence.

Soul slammed the door shut and opened the bathroom cabinet. He rearranged everything. Everything in the bathroom was now symmetrical.

Maka knocked on the bathroom door. "Soul, are you- GAH!" Soul quickly opened the door and pulled her in. He then slammed it shut and locked it. "Maka. I'm going crazy. Hehehehehe." He was right. His right eyes kept twitching and the left corner of his mouth kept twitching upwards. "EvEryOne ThinKS I'm C-CraZY. RIght?" His voice kept cracking. "Nothing is perfect!" He grabbed Maka by the shoulders "HOW DID WE LIVE LIKE THIS?!" He let go. "I think I need pin killers."

Soul threw all the medicine bottles behind him and took out the Tylenol. He then opened the cap and pored the whole thing into his mouth and swallowed it.

Maka stared at him in horror. He was going crazy. Insane. And now. Druggy. Soul stumbled back from all the pills he took. "I think the pain is gone. What do you think Maka? Is it gone?! Is it?!" Maka remembered Eruka saying that the time in't always 5 hours. Maybe more. Maybe less. No one in the group has gone insane or is insane. They just know one person who's insane. Professor Stein. Oh man. He's acting like Stein.

Soul started laughing and staring at Maka. His mouth twitching and his right eyes twitching too. His smile full of madness. "You didn't answer me Maka. Am I crazy?!" He grabbed her shoulders again and shook her. "AM I CRAZY?!" His head leaned all the way back. "I guess I am. You'd never tell me that I went crazy. Right?!" Maka was terrified. This wasn't all the madness that Stein has. This is less. But it's terrifying her. It's all Blair's fault.

Luckily, Blair did come in. Maka gave Blair the head signal that meant 'Get everyone out now' And Blair did. She told them all that Soul wasn't feeling too well.

Maka stared into the eyes of her weapon. She noticed that Soul had the eyes of terror this whole time. With everyone he turned into. He's just terrified. Soul put his arm around Maka. "Let's go. Let's do something! I know! We can go into the woods and find a research project and cut it open. Doesn't that sound like fun?!" Soul was biting his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing. Maka sighed "No Soul. You can't leave." Soul's eye twitched again. He took his hand off of Maka and walked out of the bathroom.

"Maka... There's so much noise. How do I stop it?" Soul saw Maka smile insanely and put her hand onto his chest. She squeezed it. "You destroy it. You destroy everything... heheheheheheheheheheh." All of this. Seeing this in his mind. The whole time he was imagning this, Maka was shaking him because he stopped talking and moving. He stood there frozen.

"Soul? Are you ok?" Maka kept shaking Soul. He stood there like a statue. Letting her shake him. Blair jumped onto his shoulders and purred. When Maka went to shake him again, Soul quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her up by using it. "Your the voice in my head, Maka. Stop. Stop it." Maka nodded "I'm here, Soul. Not telling you to do anything. Why don't you sit on the couch... And let me go. "Maka struggled. She wanted him to let her go and go back to normal. Should she ask Blair to use the love spell on him to calm him down? No. She might take advantage of it.

But she had to. "Blair" That's all Blair needed. But what would she do with a sleep deprived zombie like Soul? ANYTHING! Blair whispered stuff into Soul's ear. He looked at her and nodded. Soul let Maka go and kept on listening to Blair as she whispered stuff into his ear. He kept on nodding.

Suddenly, his eyes grew wide and filled with hearts. He stared deep into space... But the spell broke. No more twitching. Soul just straight into his bedroom with Blair the cat on his shoulder. And that was that.

**... **

**So sorry that the ending wasn't funny but more creepy and stuff. I want to make a creepy story that's all about Stein. No romance because he does not feel love. Well... BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING. im truly sorry. IT'S JUST THAT THERE ARE NOW 72 EPISODES OF FAIRY TAIL IN ENGLISH DUB AND THE NEWEST CHAPTER IN THE FAIRY TAIL MANGA CAME OUT SO I HAD TO WATCH THEM AND READ! GAH! *punches self* I deserved that. **

**... **

Maka awoke to the sound of laughter. A boy's and a girl's. _Hmm... _Maka got up and walked out of er bedroom to find Soul and Patty starring a toaster. Soul pushed down the lever after Patty put in the toast. Patty squeezed Soul in a hug and he did the same as they stared at the toaster. I mean, yeah. That's weird that they are starring at a toaster but what's weirder is that Soul in in his boxer's and pajama shirt with messed up hair and Patty's here.

"1" Patty said

"2" Soul stared at the toaster

"3!" They both yelled as toast popped out of the toaster.

"oh my god. oh my god. oh my god. AGAIN!" Patty squealed

"Okay!" Soul jumped up and ran to the cabinet that stores the bread. "Aw... No more bread"

"What?! Hmmph... Hey! Let's go to kid's and use his awesome machine too!"

Soul stared at Patty. He smiled really big "OK!" Soul grabbed her arm and they both ran out of the apartment until Maka pulled Soul's collar and tugged him back into the apartment "No. You can't go" _So he's acting like Patty now, is he? Interesting. _

Soul stared at Maka and teared up "But I want to go." Soul stood up and stared at Patty for support.

"We can stay here! Kid's here anyway's!"

Maka stared at Patty "YOUR ALL HERE?!"

Patty nodded and smiled "We wanted to see who Soul's like! He's like me!" Soul and Patty hugged each other and grinned.

Maka hated this Soul most of all. He's so annoying.

"Did you guy's wake him up?" Patty nodded. "I jumped on his bed and then he fell down. Then he went blink, blink, blink and then he laughed funny!" Patty gave a confused look. "Kid wanted to come. He's in Soul's room right now. Big sis went shopping with Soul's plastic rectangle!"

Maka had flames erupting from her eyes. Liz stole Soul's wallet. Still a thug.. *sigh*

"Come on Maka. Turn the frown upside down!" Soul used his fingers to make Maka smile "All done!"

Soul took his finger's away and smiled. "Now everyone's happy!"

Kid came out of Soul's room "Were all going to the library"

Soul's eyes widened... "I hate books..."

Patty stared at him "It's ok. They're fun!"

"Really?!"

* * *

Soul and Patty were starring at picture books. Patty showed Soul a picture and pointed to it "What sound does a pig make?"

Soul " pig's go moo"

Patty patted the top of his head "Good boy. What sound does a chicken make?"

"oink!"

Patty laughed "No silly. Chicken's go neigh!"

Soul starred at her and nodded "Ohhh"

Maka snickered at the two dumb asses "Pfft. Idiots..." Tsubaki giggled "Are you jealous of Patty, Maka?"

Maka jumped "Me? What? Pssht! Yeah right. That's... Totally not true." Maka took out a book from a book shelf and read the back.

"Ok, Maka. Whatever you say" Tsubaki giggled again

"Tsubaki, I'm not jealous of Patty. Soul just has her personality so he's hanging with her for now. It's not like I miss holding Soul when he's a scythe. Or when he talks about how 'cool' he is... I am definitely not missing that"

Black*Star jumped at them out of nowhere "Lies!" Black*Star stared at Maka while laughing. "You miss Soul, don't you? I can believe it if you don't. If I was a weapon, you'd be wanting to be my partner so bad but I'd need a star as my meister. Yahoo!"

So many books around. Black*Star probably shouldn't of done that...

* * *

Maka and Soul were sitting in the living room of Kid's GIANT mansion. Soul was snuggling Maka and hugging her like she was a teddy bear. They were at Kid's party. No one knows why he threw a party but hey! Free food.

"Soul, get off"

"You know that I love you. Your m y little girl. Yes you are!" Soul squeezed Maka even more. Maka quietly escaped but when Soul noticed, he ran her way. "MAKKAAAAAA!"

_Oh crap... Soul is acting like my father _

**... **

**Sorry that it's so short! GAH! I need to make this a teeny bit smaller. SORRY!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEYYO! Gonna write a new chaptaaa! WOOH! **

**... **

Blair stared at Soul while he kept on hugging Maka and and telling her that he loves her. It was sickening.

"I know Soul." Maka rolled her eyes while Soul kept on hugging her.

"I want what's best for you and that idiot father of yours isn't going to help you" Soul let go of Maka and turned her around so she could face him

"Why does he have to be your father. I can be your father. I live with you, I care for you, I help you in life. I'm perfect!"

_Oh god. He's wanting to be my father while Papa wants to be my weapon... _Maka sighed stared at Sou. She then noticed Blair and remembered her Papa loved Blair. "Soul, look." Maka pointed to Blair "It's Blair."

Soul looked at Blair and grinned. He fixed his tie and walked towards her.

Maka watched as Soul flirted with Blair and Blair flirting back. She saw how happy Blair was knew what Blair would do. Hug Soul the way she always does. Hard core.

But Blair didn't. She just smiled. Wait, Maka was looking at the wrong girl. She looked over at Blair and Soul and Blair was hugging Soul. Squeezing him.

_Oh god... _

**... **

**Hello! Running out of time. I couldn't write a long chapter. Sorry. Bu-bye! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok guys. (Like an idiot) I posted the same chapter over again. GAH! WRITERS BLOCK! NYAAAAAA! *shakes Stein* GIVE ME SOME IDEAS! **

**... **

Soul was sitting in the living room, reading his favorite book. Rapunzel. WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! SOUL READS?! WTF HAS THE WORLD TURNED INTO?! Oh yeah... I forgot... He's Maka...

"Soul, have you seen my..." Maka stared at Soul. He was actually reading. She walked over to him and sat down next to him. He looked at her from the corner of his eye "What do you want, Maka?"

_Okay, rude! _Maka cleared her throat "Soul, that's my book."

Soul closed the book and looked at her "No. It's my book. Go get your own..."

"Don't sass me!"

"Stop sassing me."

Blair walked in with a towel around her "Soul, Wanna take a ba-" She saw him holding a book. "Maka, is Soul you now?"

"Why are you wearing that?" Soul covered his eyes. Maka sighed and nodded. Blair frowned and clothes magically wrapped around her. She sat down next to Soul. "Watcha readin' Soul?" Blair stared at the white haired weapon. He was about to speak but Black*Star crashed through the window.

"BLACK*STAR!" Maka and Soul yelled. They both took out a book "MAKA-CHOP!" "SOUL-CHOP!"

Black*Star was lying on the floor with a fountain or blood flying out of his head.

Tsubaki smiled "Sorry, Maka..."

Soul was sitting on the couch, still reading. Tsubaki looked at Maka and giggled.

Maka smiled "Soul, your room is a mess. I think you should clean it."

Soul laughed and threw the book at Black*Stars head "No, Maka. It's not cool for a guy to clean. You do it."

Maka and Tsubaki's jaws dropped "Wha?"

Soul started laughing "I will never act like you. Even if someone has a potion put into my body!"

Maka stared at the laughing weapon "You were faking?"

Hew wiped away a tear from laughter "I only faked you. The others I just couldn't control. I'm never going to be like Black*Star and I wasn't Liz. You heard Eruka. 4 days.

Maka crossed her arms "What do you mean? She said a week?"

"I already had three days taken up. Four days filled with acting like you guys."

Black*Star got up "What are you saying, Soul. You don't want top be a god like me?"

Soul nodded "Well... That book was boring." Soul sat up and walked over to his room "Night people."

Maka and Tsubaki were still standing there... frozen in place. "Huh?"

**... **

**I TRIED! I TRIED MY HARDEST! NOW ITS DONE! SORRRYYYY! **


End file.
